Not The Birds And The Bees
by Madison Who
Summary: !MPREG! A request from an awesome person; Dean has a one night stand with Cas, leading to moodswings and morning sickness.


Note: This is a request from an amazing person, sorry if I fell a little short! Enjoy!

Scene One

Dean had been off lately. No. Not off. More like flipped upside down, twisted, across the world and back again. Every moment he was either in the bathroom or crying in the small living area in the motel, causing Sam to become suspicious.  
>"Dean?"<br>Wiping his eyes, he coughed, "What, Sammy?"

Sam sighed as he rose an eyebrow, "You've been acting weird since Cas came, what the hell happened when I was gone?"  
>Dean's eyes started to water again, "Nothing-whatever happened was in the past-okay?"<br>Sam gave a look mixed with concern and annoyance as he stood up, dialing his phone.  
>Dean looked up, his face hot from holding in tears, "What're you doing?"<br>Sam looked over his shoulder, groaning, "Calling Bobby, he'll know what's up."

Scene Two

Sam talked on the phone with Bobby for around a good half-hour until he hung up with a grim look.  
>Dean stood up, speeding to the bathroom before he found himself vomiting.<br>Sam stood outside the bathroom door, cringing every time his brother heaved.  
>"Uh-Dean, are you okay?"<br>"Dean paused for a moment, fear in his voice; a rare occurrence.  
>"Just peachy, Sam"<br>Knowing he had time to kill, he called Bobby again, muttering, driving to the pharmacy, taking Bobby's odd advice, and driving back to still hear Dean spewing into the motel's toilet.  
>Sam knocked on the door.<p>

"Dean, I need to talk to you."  
>Sam heard a flush as he heard Dean whine.<br>As Dean came out, it was clear he had been crying; bloodshot eyes and wet freckled cheeks  
>Sam sat down on the couch as Dean leaned against a wall.<br>"Dean?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>Sam cleared his throat, strumming his fingers on his leg, clear signs of stalling.  
>"Dean..um.."<br>Dean looked up from eating a strange assortment of vending machine treats  
>"What-Sam?"<br>"Sam swallowed hard, "Bobby says its morning sickness."  
>Dean grew pale, stammering, "Morning sickness? Isn't that.."<br>Sam tossed the plastic bag to Dean, "I don't know if it's for sure, but Bobby's not usually wrong."

Scene Three

Dean looked down at the piece of plastic.  
>Positive.<br>All four of them.  
>In his head, Dean thought;<br>Maybe it's just because its the first one,  
>Maybe the next one will be negative,<br>but no,  
>They all were positive.<p>

Dean thought back to the night a month ago, Cas had shown up after a well-done hunt in up-state New York; congratulations lead to other things, and in the morning, it was like nothing had happened.

Nobody wanted it to be true.

Angels could impregnate humans, but Dean never thought it could happen to him.

Dean wiped a tear as he walked out of the bathroom to see Sam waiting for him.  
>Dean's throat swelled, "It's gotta be wrong."<br>Standing up, Sam looked at all four of the tests, "It's not. They're all positive. You're-pregnant.."

Scene Four

Dean didn't want to believe it was happening.  
>He denied it.<br>Bobby was going to get him an appointment for an ultrasound with a doctor that had relations.  
>But Dean didn't want to grow attached to it.<br>"It"  
>What a horrible thing to call such a thing.<br>As if calling "it" a "thing" was any better.

Dean would stare in the mirror when Sam wasn't around, looking at his mid-section grow ever so much everyday.

He wasn't even nearly at the Eight Week mark yet.  
>Everyday for him was a constant struggle.<br>Throw Up.  
>Cry.<br>Whine.  
>Crave.<br>Throw Up again.  
>Cry because throwing up again.<br>Whine because of crying.  
>And crave due to emotional eating.<p>

Scene Five

In the morning Dean was going to receive his first ultrasound, Cas managed to show his face.

Dean was staring at himself in the mirror when he looked into the corner to see Cas' face.  
>A jerk came from Dean as he pulled his shirt down, "Dammit Cas, knock."<br>Castiel looked at Dean with worried blue eyes.  
>"You're, with child?"<br>Dean rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot, asshole."  
>Castiel sighed as he saw the seed inside of Dean, "I apologize-I never meant for this to happen, Dean-are you crying?"<br>Dean wiped his eyes, his face growing redder, "Yeah, Cas, I am. And you know why? Because I'm knocked up with an angel baby and everything's changing for me, and I don't even know if I want to keep it."

Cas' face grew a sullen expression, "Oh, I see. Well, good luck at the doctors."

Scene Six

The two brothers met Bobby at the small clinic downtown.  
>The sun had not yet risen, and Bobby swapped a key that allowed the three men access.<br>The men walked down a hallway until they met a skinny woman in her early fifties, and she smiled as the men approached her.  
>"So, which one of you is expecting?"<br>Dean tugged on the hemline of his shirt;  
>"Um-Me.."<p>

The woman sighed as she pat Dean's back, "I knew it was you, you're waddling already."  
>Dean fixed his stance, blushing slightly.<br>The woman looked up with green eyes, "I'm Doctor Young, but you can call me Winnie. Me and Bobby go back, like the 80's. But that's the past. And I'm here to give you meds and advice to when the baby will come."

Doctor Young guided the three into a small examining room with a ultrasound, Bobby and Sam took seats while Dean sat down on an examining table.  
>As Dean lay on his back, Doctor Young examined his protruding abdomen, which was, thank God, healthy.<br>As Dean got ready to leave, Doctor Young held him back, "Not yet, I'm not finished."

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat as Doctor Young pulled up his tight shirt, and placed the wand on his abdomen.  
>She smiled as a heartbeat could be heard, and Dean's heart raced as he looked at the screen.<p>

Two little blobs pulsated on the screen, each making an odd gurgling like noise.  
>Dean managed a weak smile, "So, I'm guessing it's a boy, right?"<br>Doctor Young waved the wand a little more and she scoffed, "Still a little early, it's possible one of them is."

Dean's face grew pale.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>She turned to him, pointing at the screen, "See those two blobs, those are two babies. You're pregnant with twins. Congratulations."

A collective gasp came from Bobby and Sam, looking at the tiny figures. For none of them had an idea for what was in store for the next seven months.

Scene Seven

Nine and a half months along, Dean had grown tired.  
>His back hurt<br>His feet hurt  
>Everything hurt<p>

He wanted everything to be over with.  
>He wanted to see his kids that he had waited so song for, and he wanted to get he worst part over with.<br>The babies kicking him every second wasn't the worst  
>The dark red stretch marks weren't the worst part<br>But the labour that had been explained and gone over by the three men for the past months was the worst, and it was far worse that imagined.

Dean had found around a week before he had gone into labour that a red intent had formed, little did he know that that was where his children would come from.

Dean woke up with the worst back pain, causing him to clutch his back and pace around his room, until eventually he felt a warm fluid down his legs.  
>He gasped as he saw that his water had broken, screaming.<br>"Bobby! Sam! Now!"

Sam was the first to enter his room, Dean had already started to feel the first rough contractions ripping through him.  
>Dean grit his teeth as a sharp jab to his lower abdomen occurred.<br>Bobby looked up from checking Dean's progress.  
>"One of them just dropped, they should be out any minute now, just push."<br>Dean bit hit lip as he grunted, "NGH! SHIT!"

Sam looked over to Cas; who decided the best time was now to appear.  
>Dean looked up with hot tears in his eyes, in the oddest position he could imagine.<p>

"Cas, now's not really the time..."  
>Cas walked over to Dean, gently grasping his hand, "It's fine, I'm here."<br>Dean's green eyes flowed with tears as he felt the first baby come into the world, a boy.  
>The boy wailed for attention as Sam cut the cord, wrapping him in a towel as Dean prepared for the final baby to enter the world.<br>Dean looked into Cas' caring eyes as he felt a ripping pain in his abdomen as the last baby entered the world, a girl.  
>Dean rolled over to see his children, and it was the only time Dean ever saw Cas cry.<p>

And they were going to be all okay after all.

Together.

^Fin^


End file.
